


Storm

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Jon is on his way home after a history exam. He notices how Sansa is completely soaked and he offers to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Week on tumblr

Jon had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, but it was impossible to protect himself against the cold wind and the pouring rain. If he could have stayed in bed this morning he would have done so, but it had been his last chance to pass a history exam and for the first time he had actually had the feeling he had known what he was talking about.

The professor had not frowned his eyebrows. He had not had that frown on his forehead. Half way the exam his lips had curled up into a smile.

Jon would be extremely disappointed if they would tell him he hadn’t passed the test. Not only had he spent hours studying while his friends had been doing fun stuff. He had also reached the university despite the upcoming storm.

“What the…”

Jon looked up and squeezed his eyes.

“You stupid idiot!” A red haired girl shouted at no one in particular. Her wet hair was glued to her face and her clothes looked soaked. “Don't you think I would prefer having a car like you?” She hissed between her teeth now and then she let out a deep sigh.

No one seemed to notice her. People with umbrellas ran passed her. More cars drove a little too close to the walkway.

Even though Jon longed for his warm bed in his warm room with a hot cup of tea, he didn’t really want to leave her here on her own. Not like this. “Excuse me?” Jon cleared his throat and he took a deep breath. His friends had helped him practicing, but talking to beautiful girls was still not one of his talents.

“Seriously? Don’t you see I’m soaked? I’m not in the mood to give a stranger directions.” The red haired girl rolled her eyes.

“No, no, I…” Jon hesitated for a moment. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and even after the involuntary douche she looked still pretty. “I wondered if you wanted help?”

“You have a set of dry clothes in your backpack to offer to poor girls?” She raised her eyebrows and Jon shook his head.

“No, I live around the corner and…” He scratched the back of his neck. He wasn’t even holding an umbrella and he realized that pretty girls had probably learned not to go home with total strangers. He couldn’t blame her for that.

“And, what?” She shook her head, drops of water dripping from the hair in front of her eyes.

“You can get some clothes from me while we wash yours and you can take a hot shower and…” He felt his cheeks heating up and he stopped talking for a short moment. “I promise the shower has a lock and I just want to help you.”

She started smiling a little and she licked her lips. “And I thought chivalry was dead.” She cocked her head slightly and then she held out her hand. “Sansa Stark.”

“Jon Snow.” For a moment he just stood there in the pouring rain while he stared at her glimmering eyes and bright smile.

“Are you gonna bring me to your home? Or are you gonna let me catch a cold?” Sansa pulled her hand away and Jon shook his head.

“Yes, sure, of course, sorry…” Jon shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I wish I had an umbrella…” He smiled while he tried to remember again where he was and how to get home.

“You can keep me warm until we’re there.” Sansa grabbed his arm and pressed her side to his. “It's not that far, isn’t it?”

“No, no, it’s just around the corner, really…” Jon held his breath and then he felt Sansa’s hand on his back.

“Well, let’s go then.”


End file.
